


Again till It Works

by TrickedThem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he said yes, they weren't meant to be together. Not in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again till It Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts), [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/gifts).



He would never tell Luke anything about what he feels. And it's hard to see him everyday, to be within touching distance and unable to reach out to hold him. But that doesn't stop him from touching himself while Luke is away, he home for Christmas. While Sam doesn't go home, not any more. Last night he picked up his mobile and almost called his family but he stopped at the last second.

What is he doing? These are thoughts for another time, now Sam is finally all alone and he can safely pretend his hands are Luke's without fearing detection. Sam closes his eyes and tries to remember the feeling of Luke's rough skin on his hand. Sam runs his hand over his body imagining what it would feel like if it really was Luke. After that it doesn't take much before he is moaning and coming around the fingers buried inside him.

Next week when Luke comes back early he doesn't mention the mess the room has become. And if he saw anything he doesn't say. He just burns the memory of Sam arching his back, moaning his name as he comes into his mind and waits for Sam to make the first move.

When Sam finally makes his move, Luke smirks before tugging him for a kiss. Luke tells Sam how long he waited for him to make a move, to say yes. Sam tells him in return about everything, mostly. Luke doesn't share that memory because Sam didn't mention it.

Two months later, Sam wouldn't need to pretend any more. He has the real thing; Luke is more than happy to fuck him into the mattress. Hands grabbing his hips, hips snapping with hard thrusts that leaves Sam unable to do anything but wrap his legs around Luke and silently ask for more. Luke gives him what he wants, just like he promised once in a long forgotten world.

 

* * *

 

Long ago a fallen angel made a promise to a human, but the human ran away. He didn't want to but his duty and guilt towards his family prevented him from going after what he sought, that world was eventually burnt. From it's ashes a new world began anew.  

A couple of creations pass, in one of them a man with long hair doesn't enter a shop. Opting to go shopping the next day instead. Later, he place his hand at his heart to find it beating faster, despite that he feels empty.

A couple creations fall apart and start only to fall apart again before fate brings them together in a dorm. It was as if fate wanted the brightest start to shine brightly again and from it the other half's cracks would heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the anon.
> 
> This is a more fleshed out version.


End file.
